


Junko gets Fucking Rejected

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, HERE COMES THAT BOI. OH SHIT WHADDUP, Rejection, SHE KICKS A CHAIR OVER!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Junko wasn’t going to make everything in her life about romance. She had plenty to do - her studies to focus on, teasing Mukuro, that kind of shit. But damn, if it didn’t hurt to get rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junko gets Fucking Rejected

Junko flopped back onto her bed, hands covering her face. 

 

A long moment of silence.

 

And then she screamed.

 

_ “FUCK!” _

 

What was she doing wrong? Why didn’t anything go the way she planned? She had been thinking of what to say for days, and she’d finally said it, and he’d turned her down. Nicely, of course - he did everything nicely, fuck him, what a piece of shit - but he’d still told her, “Enoshima-san, I really don’t think of you that way! I’m sorry!” 

 

Now, Junko wasn’t going to make everything in her life about romance. She had plenty to do - her studies to focus on, teasing Mukuro, that kind of shit. But damn, if it didn’t hurt to get rejected. 

 

“You know what?” she declared to the empty room. _“Fuck that. Fuck him. I’m done. Whatever!”_ With that, she sat up, ran her fingers through her pigtails, brushed her skirt off, and stood. Her high heels clicked on the tile floor as she crossed her room to her desk and kicked the chair; the heel slotted through the back of the chair and caught when she tried to remove her leg, causing her to tumble down to the floor with another shout. 

 

Grumbling, she wrenched her heel out of the chair. Legs bent outward at the knees, she sat helplessly on the floor and took a deep breath, centering herself.  _ Breathe, Junko,  _ she told herself.  _ Don’t be stupid.  _ Like she was going to show Naegi that this meant anything to her! She stood up slowly, brushing off her skirt again and combing her fingers through her hair. 

  
With another deep breath, she exited her room and made her way down to the kitchen for lunch.


End file.
